powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Samurai Time
synopsis It was 53 years ago Nighloks flood the world but the samurai rangers defeated the nighloks and the world is back to the way it was. Now it is 2065 the nighlok returns but The nighlok Princess and the wife of serrator named Chromastri is leading the nighloks. The samurai rangers are useless to defeat them. But the another samurai ranger name Kuro Shuro appears and helps them to defeat those nighloks from flood the world they are Power Rangers Samurai Time plot The samurai rangers are having a peaceful time at panorama city. But when the nighlok rises again the samurai rangers are no match for them. But the new samurai ranger Kuro Shuro helps them with knowledge of the Nighloks and Team up with the samurai rangers to defeat those nighloks Rangers "It's time to save the world. It's time to fight the war. It's time to defeat those Nighloks from flooding our world. It's time to never give up. POWER RANGERS SAMURAI TIME" "I maybe part of the samurai rangers. But I'm a Ninninger so let's have a PARTY NIGHT" Spirit Samurai TRIO The Evil Ninja Rangers "In the name of The Netherworld WE WILL KILL YOU" The Evil Ninja Rangers are an evil power rangers created by General Grievous. And They kinda resemblance to Aquitian Rangers but more Evil-ish and More like Genderswap.(Note their names is Genderswap version of Aquitian rangers. however EVIL NINJA RANGERS ARE NOT AQUITIANS) Allies Mentor Ji (Mentor of the rangers) M.E.N.T.O.R (Mega Extract Nexus of Togetherness Opportuntities Robot) Boga(A varactyl from utapau who turned into a Allie nighlok. He is sometimes a talon ranger) Dreadhead(A Former villian nighlok who faced the rangers in the past and dislikes jayden after he did to him and sometimes he's the black samurai ranger) Obi wan Kenobi(A Jedi Knight who used to married Kuro Shuro before He and Kuro got divorced he is sometimes he's a orange samurai ranger) Delphine(An Aquitian ranger who is a bestest friend of Kuro ever since 200,000 years ago and also a main character of the series and sometimes she's a white samurai ranger) TideusAnother Aquitian Ranger who is a strongerest member of the alien rangers team and has good humor. However He hates Kuro so much He has bad humors on her and tries to kill her (He is also a antagonist in one of the episodes) Kinji Takigawa(A Japanese guy from This country but the rangers keep telling him that he's from Japan. He can transform into Starninger. He wants to know what his power ranger counterpart. He is Kuro's first earthling best friend and he is sometimes a gold cowboy samurai ranger(the form is similar to StarNinger but more samurai-ish)) Daidarabotchi (A youkai who has hatred towards Kinji because Kinji took a selfie with him. Daidarabotchi is Kuro's first Youkai best friend. He is calm wether Kuro is around so He can be Yelling at Kinji when Kuro isn't around. Daidarabotchi made friends with Kuro when He is revived once again. At first He had to say English because Daidarabotchi is revived in United States. Second He must be friendly to Kinji if not, Daidarabotchi will be dead again.) Fusions Samurai rangers or Nighloks fuse each other. Kurophine (Kuro and Delphine) ( Host of warriors vs. warriors) Kurinji (Kuro and Kinji) (A yokai/nighlok hunter and she is a barbaric type) Kurestro (Kuro and Cestro) (A intelligent fusion) Kurdread (Kuro and Dreadhead) (a corrupted fusion) Delphji (Delphine and Kinji) (Prince fusion) Magnus (Xandred and Dredakai) (A razor sharp, Galvanax-like fusion) Depresstruck(Deker and Dayu) (A depressing and A stalking fusion) Nighloks "Kah juu na hum Nighloks, My ho hewai. Kusho no Kushi haio. Kah juu na hum Nighloks, shanai qishi ah quo.(we are the Nighloks we're bad and Strong. Our foes is samurai rangers. We are the Nighloks, we should flood the earth)" Chromastri(Princess of the nighloks and a wife of king of the nighloks Serrator) Xandred(Master of the nighloks who got killed by the rangers 53 years earlier) Octoroo(A nighlok who says Oh Ah Oh alot of times and fells in love with Chromastri and he doesn't know that Chromastri is married to Serrator Dayu(A nighlok who is sad because of her husband Deker and she plays the Harmonium) Deker(A nighlok who is cursed and wants Jayden to duel him to end his curse. In this series He wants Jayden to again duel him but this time for fun) Flamator(A Nighlok who age a faster then lighting and stops at age: 10. His head resembles to grillby from Undertale) Dredakai(A Nighlok who have alot of headaches and gets Really Angry like his son(Xandred). He is really powerful than any villians from Canon and Fanon Power rangers. And Dredakai is the Lord of the Nighloks.) Serrator(A king of Nighloks and a husband of Chromastri who cursed Dayu and Deker because Deker was Dying because of the fire in Dayu and Deker's home) HighNoon Gunfighter(Henchman to the nighloks, A bounty hunter who speaks in a really tough western accent. He is sometimes over raged because of power rangers. His arch nemesis is Kinji because Kinji's parents sealed him away.) Kavaxas(Emperor of all nighloks who is powerful as Dredakai. He shares a same name with a character from Teenage mutant ninja turtles. And Like Kavaxas from TMNT, Kavaxas can be Obey by a person who hold a seal.) Legendary Power rangers Here's the list of power rangers who team up with the samurai rangers(some are from super Sentai) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Zeo rangers Time force rangers Wild force rangers R.P.M Rangers 2011 samurai rangers Dino charge rangers Ninja steel rangers Ninningers Kakurangers Shinkengers Wild west rangers Movies Power Rangers Samurai Time movie Power Rangers Samurai Time movie 2: StarNinger Samurai Rangers vs. Aquitian Rangers Rangers in the old west Power rangers samurai time 100 years after The return of power rangers samurai time Power rangers samurai time meets power rangers samurai Power rangers samurai time vs The Kenobis Notes *Power rangers samurai time takes place 52 and 53 years after the events of power rangers samurai and super samurai *Dreadhead is one of the few Nighloks to be allied with the rangers. Rest of it is unknown *Kuro,Obi wan,and Boga were the main characters of my cancelled fanfiction series The Kenobis *Rangers in the old west is a movie series about the samurai rangers went back in time to 1887 angel Grove and meets the ancestors of mighty Morphin power rangers ** *Kuro's Sentai counterpart Ginshiro is male. Unlike Kuro who is nice to the rangers. Ginshiro is mean to shinkengers mostly Genta. So Ginshiro is antagonist in samurai Sentai shinkenger jikan. **Since Kuro's sentai counterpart Ginshiro is dead because of Genta. Her new sentai counterpart is her friend. Kinji Takigawa. **However Kuro can be mean because Hydro Hog, Tideus, Her dream don't come true, or everything *All the samurai rangers last names is revealed. *In one of the episodes Delphine's last name is Oshida meaning that She has a Japanese aquitian ancestors. *Boga and Zenowing are brothers like their Sentai counterparts but Boga is young and Zenowing is old while their counterparts Neo wise god Torin and wise god torin are the same age *Kuro and Delphine are bestest friends in this universe while their counterparts Ginshiro and Tusruhime are marriage couples. * *Tideus really likes Dollars Trilogy in this series. Which is mentioned a few times. He mentioned that He records it on Kuro's TV and Kuro doesn't know that Tideus recorded it. *In Power Rangers Samurai Time vs. Power Rangers Samurai the 2066 Samurai rangers went back in time to the day where Jayden tries to master the 5 disk beetle cannon. However when the 2066 samurai rangers meet past dreadhead it causes some time paradox and will erase 2066 samurai rangers from existence. *Despite Kuro Shuro is playing as her self. This character is totally real in fanfiction universe. *There are over 40 theme songs in this series. *In Return of the Dreaded nighlok Dreadhead mentioned the events of Day off "You just took a stand, challenge me to a standoff and for tarnation's sake you send me to hell 53 damn years ago" *There are alot of Bloods, innuendos, and bad words in this series. *In one of the episodes Kuro said that Oshida is Godness of light in Trithayzian. *Kuro is a Japanese word for Black so it's ironic because she's the silver ranger. *Kuro and Delphine's fusion Kurophine ( A game show host of warriors vs. warriors) is sounded alot like Sardonyx from Steven universe. *In this series Kuro is shown to love all western movies but in the Kenobis series she is shown to hate it. Probably because she married to Dreadhead, and White Stranger. *Shuro means White in Trithayzian *Trithayzia is a most unhappiness planet in a whole Galaxy in how Kuro met Delphine. But in trip to trithayzia, Trithayzia is the most HAPPINESS planet in the galaxy. Probably They just signed a treaty to make trithayzia happy and peaceful place. *In some of the episodes Everyday Fun is heard on Kuro's computer. *Trithayzia was going to be named Trithyzar before it was quickly change to Trithayzia. *Nighloks have their own language. * The 31st theme song is Nin ja Mon ja Ninja Matsuri. The ending song from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. *All theme songs are 2-5 minutes long. Which makes the longest theme songs in my Fanfiction history. *Originally Deker is going to be a Shadow samurai ranger but is replaced by Dreadhead as the black samurai ranger. *Since the 30th theme song. The rangers are seen in super samurai made except Kuro who has her own super samurai mode. *The 29th theme song is Uma Thurman by fall out boy which is used in my cancelled fanfiction series The Kenobis and also a fight scene where Obi wan fights Grievous. *Many people believe that power rangers samurai time vs the Kenobis is the power rangers samurai time episode. But this is actually a one last job episode of The Kenobis. *Kinji's father Junji and brother Reiji Takigawa will appear in this series. But They will appear alive when Kuro revive them. *Kinji can't speak his western accent because he speaks in Japanese for so long he forget it to say it. However he got his western accent back in the episode memory taken away. However in some episode before short episode Kinji's accent, Kinji said that He can't say in western accent because of Kuro. And in Kinji's accent Kinji said that He can't say it in western accent because he speaks in Japanese for so long. ** However In the second half of rangers in the old west 28, It was just some side effect after Kuro tries to to revive Junji and Reiji 56 times and the last one worked. Note that they caught a glimpse on Kuro and thinks they had Western accents. Kinji did that too. And Kuro says to the Takigawa family that they're stupid. **It was just a prank because It was Western Yokai Wolfman Who did a Prank Side Effect. It is Unknown How Western Yokai Wolfman got Kuro's Number. *In rangers in the old west Kinji doesn't have the focus story on him until the 28 where He is forcelly challenge by Hunterous. *Kinji has 3 new themes * * * **Also in rangers in the old west Kinji likes 10 paces then have a standoff with a western nighlok. **Kinji also has his showdown theme * The Spirit samurai rangers are not spirits. They're are the team of a human and 2 formally villian monsters who defending other planets. **Hydro Hog is the only spirit samurai ranger who doesn't change ways. Nice to the Samurai rangers but not alien rangers. *Some of the Undertale characters will going to be Samurai rangers. ** this is not going to happen *The 44th theme song is shooting star. The song is sang by Hideya Tawada, an actor who played as Kinji Takigawa. *Dreadhead's real name is Alejandro Tideus Desertive McCoy **Dreadhead's middle is Tideus so it's unknown whether Dreadhead's and Tideus is Related. If they are related that means Dreadhead is from Aquitar. *Kinji is more of the lone wolf and very very serious in this serious. **This is just because Kuro likes lone wolf and a very very serious people. So Kinji impressed her. * In Kuro vs. Fuuka, Kuro's catchphrase is"Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! BisonKing! " but Kinji hates Kuro's catchphrase. **this is because Kuro's catchphrase is from ninninger so she must've watch the combination sequence during The kenobis episode Where the Heck is Obi Wan when Kuro told Shufi Shu. Shifi Shu: Mother what are you watching? Kuro: Ninninger. Bison King combination sequence. Shifi Shu: What the What the What the What What? Kuro: Bison...King...Combination... Sequence! Shifi Shu: Okay. Kuro: Oh I finally found my own catchphrase. Shifi Shu: Which one? Kuro: Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! BisonKing! *However Obi wan mentioned that. But He disappeared that time. Probably Shifi Shu asked him about it after the episode ended. **Also Kuro say that because she was very bored. Her Actual catchphrase is You Must Go Down and I'm on Fire(Takaharu is angry when Kuro said that because its a nod to his catchprase) *In Power Rangers Samurai Time meets Power Rangers Samurai Kuro's quote"WHO THE HECK IS SEAMUS MCFLY" became the internet meme in the fanfiction series. ** Kuro: You guys I think we are about to be erased from existence. Jayden: Oh no this is just look back to future where Marty is erasing from existence . Past Jayden: Do you know Seamus McFly? The Past and Present Samurai Rangers except Kuro: Yes We know him. Kuro:WHO THE HECK IS SEAMUS MCFLY Emily: Calm down Kuro. Kuro:YOU SHUT UP, EMILY. OR ELSE I GONNA CALL KINJI ON YOU!!!!! *theme song 52 and 53 is teen titans theme song full version ( Japanese and English version ) *Reiji fells in love with Kuro because they are same age (earth age). *A fanart and Photodoc version of Kinji makes Kinji creep out. Everytime He blinks thinks about it. * Powerful than you. A song by Kuro. Is a spoof of stronger than you. However, powerful than you has a same tune as stronger than you. *According to Kuro, Kinji is like Japanese Clint Eastwood. And Kinji replied her that only the word "seriously" *Kinji now wears spurs in this series. And Kuro have gut feelings 24/7 because of that. *Kuro's Earth Last name is Takigawa. So this means She is Related to Junji, Reiji, and Kinji. **There is going to be a spin off where Kuro,Kinji,Junji,and Reiji are main characters and the power rangers are reccuring characters. **The title is confirmed to be The Youkai/Nighlok Hunters **The villain is also confirmed that Delphine ( best friend of Kuro) is a main villain. And her nickname is "Mean Scary Boss" *In the 3rd outro, The Samurai Rangers are Dancing. They are doing a same thing that the Ninningers did(minus the dancing skills) and also the Nighloks are Dancing too. *There's an Anime called Power Rangers Samurai Time Z. And the Nighloks designs are seen scarier than the Nighloks in power rangers samurai Time. *Ranger forms are like electronic, Starninger form is more Western style-ish, Aquitian uniforms are like more leader-ish(Delphine) and General-ish(Aurico,Corcus,Tideus,Cestro). *Kuro's western theme is Cowgirl from F-777 *Highnoon Gunfighter's debut is in the strange case of illness *In Strange case of Illness, Kinji now knows his power ranger counterpart name when Kuro chooses to say it Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kuro: LEVI WESTON! The rangers: KURO YOU SON OF A... Kuro: I AM SORRY! *However Levi was mentioned in that episode. However in the next episode he appeared. *Kuro's Samuraizer is based on a smartphone. **However Kuro's background is Kinji * Kuro's and Kinji's alter ego is the Samurai Twins. However The word Twins for them is the same Height and Width. * Kinji's 18,19, and 20 real western theme is all 3 theme songs of the dollars trilogy ( fistful of Dollars, for a few dollars more, and The good the bad and the ugly). * Kuro's Homeplanet Trithayzia is 200,000,000,000,000 miles from the sun. Which is 300 or 1000 years to get there. References *Kuro makes a reference to star wars episode 3 when she said" Oh No! Close ups make my eyes bleed. Don't get to the Oh I Don't Think So scene" *Kevin makes a reference to Water you thinking when he said"I guess the Blue Ranger has Standoff with the witch in the sunset" *Dreadhead makes a reference to Day Off when he said"Not to Mention Ol' fashion showdown with Jayden. HE BEAT ME LIKE QUICK DRAW!" *Delphine makes a reference to Hogday Afternoon when she said"I might be weak, because I got dehydrated first back at '95" *Tideus makes a reference to Shinobi 10 when he said"let's not forget Asian American Cowboy who takes a selfie with Rock,Dozer monster" *Kinji makes a reference to Rangers in the old west 26 when he said"NO MORE MR. NICE GUY BECAUSE ALIEN COWBOY WENT ON THE LOOSE AND CAPTURE A GIRL!" *Redbot makes a reference to My friend redbot when he said"This date in history... I dance with the Ninja steel rangers" *Daidarabotchi also makes a reference to Shinobi 10 when he said" THIS GUY MAKE ME HAVING HEADACHES BECAUSE HE WANTED TO TAKE A SELFIE WITH ME! I HATE SELFIES!" Nicknames Here's a list of the rangers who have nicknames.(some of the rangers have nicknames) Jayden: Sheriff, Buckaroo, Yella Belly(Dreadhead), Mr. Pecs guy(Junji), Worthy Opponent (Deker), Alex Heartman(Jason David Frank). Kuro: Ma'am, Miss Kuro, Calamity Kuro (Dreadhead, White Stranger, And Kinji), Catchphrase stealer Girl (Takaharu), Puny Yokai Hunter's friend (western Yokai Wolfman). Kinji: Sheriff(the samurai rangers minus Kuro), Quick Draw Takigawa(Himself), Asian cowboy, Best Friend Stealer, Idiot cowboy(Delphine), Kinji the Kid( Kuro). Category:Seasons that contain strong language